


Fit for a Queen

by cherrytruck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Chess, Deepthroating, Domestic, I was going to put in PWP but oude dissed that term, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Other, Power Play, Royalty, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, how did I forget to put in that last act I'm so dumb, originshipping, so how about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Wallace play a game of chess to relax, but naturally it ends up being an excuse to find other ways to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oudeteron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/gifts).



> hooray your traditional pornographic present for your BORNDAY!!! <3

Playing chess was one way for the two friends to relax on an evening after a hard day’s work. It was one of those games Steven wasn’t good at – actually, he wasn’t good at many board games at all, so it was surprising that Steven was even able to become the Champion of Hoenn, even if it was only temporarily before Wallace took over his position.

Wallace was the one who was more of a thinker between the two of them. Perhaps it didn’t look that way, since everyone focussed more on the outer elegance and beauty of Wallace, some less flattering opinions of him being that he was too much of an airhead to match Steven’s intellect. Little did people know that it was exactly what made Wallace such a fierce opponent to face; he was someone who put on an unthreatening face, but deep inside that head of his, Wallace was someone who was able to think ten times faster than Steven, someone who could read the expressions on peoples’ faces, and someone who was able to put on such a confident front about it. It was almost intimidating if it weren’t for the fact that Wallace was fortunately just someone who was interested in having fun and humour in their life, but it was no wonder that it was Wallace who was able to uphold his title as Champion for longer than Steven.

“You’ve been thinking about your move for a while,” Wallace said, folding his arms while looking onward to Steven. The desk had Steven’s clean glass chess pieces on the board with Wallace taking the black side and a glass of some fancy fruit mocktail he made for himself earlier. On Steven’s side were the white pieces, and a cup of warm black tea.

“Don’t rush me,” Steven said with an amused tone. He was still trying to win this game, since he noticed over time that he was improving at Chess, even if Wallace continued to beat him. In this particular match, Wallace got sloppy at times, letting his pieces get taken by Steven’s. It seemed like Steven might have had a chance of winning this time round. He moved his bishop over, taking a pawn from Wallace.

Wallace then moved his queen over to a square where it then left Steven’s king vulnerable. He smiled and looked over to Steven. “Check.”

Steven looked at the board again – it was a bold move from Wallace, but the bishop he had moved earlier had a clear path to take Wallace’s queen. Though he felt guilty for taking the piece that they both joked represented Wallace for being so powerful and quick, Steven let his bishop claim the queen and save his king.

And then, so quickly – too quickly, Wallace moved his knight over. “Checkmate.”

“What?!” Steven looked frantically at the board, realizing after moments just why his king was trapped – he was so insistent on keeping his king next to the queen and other pieces that there really was no way out of it. Wallace used his queen simply to bait out Steven’s bishop away from a position that would threaten the knight he just moved. To think that all this time, Wallace had set up a trap that was just likely for Steven to fall for. “Damn, I did not see that coming at all…”

Wallace giggled. “Good game, Steven. You’re improving. But I’m still the best Queen.”

“Of course you are,” Steven said without hesitation, not even mad about losing yet again against Wallace in just one of many competitive games that they played against each other. “You should be rewarded for such an excellent game.”

“Rewarded, huh?” Wallace leaned over and placed his hand on Steven’s. “I wonder how you plan to do that.”

Based on the way Wallace sounded though, it was obvious what they were both thinking – at times, whenever they did challenges against each other, one way to keep their lives interesting was to perform services or dares in a more intimate setting. Though more often than not, Steven was the one who kept trying to please Wallace, even if Wallace was the one supposed to be taking the dare.

“I suppose I should do something that makes it worth the trouble that the Queen went through…” Feeling too keen to please someone as confident as Wallace, Steven grabbed Wallace’s hand and brought it up to the level of his lips to start kissing, then sucking on his fingers.

“Ah…oh my, Steven…” Wallace’s eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t know you got so horny over losing plenty of times over a board game.”

“Well…it’s just, you’re so great and clever and you manage to be so charming about it,” Steven said, trying to flatter Wallace as much as possible. “How can people not appreciate such a great Champion like you?”

“You’re not still mad about that, are you?” Wallace laughed. “I don’t mind anymore, I got over it and in the end I realize I’m the one with money rolling into my pockets, so...”

“But someone’s got to service the Queen,” Steven said, as he got out his seat to walk up closer to where Wallace remained seated, bending down to kiss him. Wallace kissed back, feeling Steven around his torso through his shirt. “Mmm…make me service you, Wallace.”

“You want to do that, huh?” Wallace pushed his seat back slightly to make room for Steven. “Come, sit on my lap…”

Steven did as told, placing his legs apart on either side of Wallace and holding onto him. Wallace held him by his bottom, squeezing his way around Steven’s trousers and thighs, before he placed his hands on Steven’s chest, squeezing and trying to feel his nipples through his shirt.

“Mmm…that feels so good,” Steven moaned into Wallace’s ear quietly. He continued to quietly hum as Wallace then began to unbutton Steven’s shirt so his hands could get a better access to those nipples. “Ah…”

“That’s good,” Wallace said, planting a kiss on Steven’s cheek, and then down to his neck. Steven moaned even louder, being stimulated in all these sensitive areas. He was feeling himself getting wet, even though nothing had touched him down there yet. “Steven…kneel down for me.”

“As you wish, Wallace…” Steven got off and positioned himself below Wallace, helping to take his trousers off and pulling down his underwear. He felt excited just by watching Wallace holding himself with a sleek and elegant hand, stroking slowly until he became hard. Then with the same hand, Wallace placed his fingers on Steven’s chin, indicating for him to look up.

“Would you be willing to have a taste?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Steven gave Wallace teasing kisses on his thigh, slowly going up, before his lips made contact with Wallace’s shaft. With one hand, with his rings still on his fingers, he gripped onto Wallace and guided him into his mouth, eventually closing his lips around the tip of Wallace’s cock.

“Mmmm….you look so good doing that.” Wallace sighed in pleasure, gripping his head with the same hand he used to touch himself. “Aah…Steven, look into my eyes…”

Being commanded by Wallace like that was so hot for Steven, especially when it was something as sentimental as making eye contact. Steven looked up, grateful that he was able to catch the sight of Wallace looking flustered before him. Determined to give him a display, Steven moved his head up and down, trying to get more of Wallace’s length wet, humming and letting his cheeks get pushed from what was inside his mouth.

“That is so hot…” Wallace’s moans were getting louder and louder, filling up the entire room. His hips began to move against Steven, and his hands pulled Steven’s head down closer to him, eventually to the point where Steven’s lips touched the rest of Wallace’s smooth skin, and his length had made it into Steven’s throat. “Mmm…Steven…fuck…”

Hearing Wallace say his name over and over made Steven so wildly excited, only encouraging him to do more to keep Wallace feeling so pleasured. He didn’t care that this was a slight discomfort for him – that was such a small price to pay for hearing and feeling the way Wallace reacted, and so he continued to let Wallace thrust him inside his throat as his hands gripped onto Wallace’s hips to pull him closer inside.

“Ah…Steven, finish me with your hand—I’m going to…aaah!!!”

Wallace forcefully pulled Steven’s head away, with an expression on his face that looked like he was about to reach his climax – Steven took a gasp after being able to breathe again, then gripped his hand onto Wallace’s cock, but it only took a single stroke for Wallace to let out a warm mess that landed all over Steven’s face.

“Ohh…my beautiful Steven…” Wallace used his finger to scoop up some of his come from Steven’s cheek and then put the finger into his mouth, which Steven could only enthusiastically suck on again. The taste and smell of Wallace was overpowering, but also sweet and pleasant.

“Mmm.” Steven kissed between Wallace’s legs again, and then rested his face against his still-hard cock. “You sounded like you had so much fun…”

“That was wonderful. I hope you enjoyed doing that to me.” Wallace comfortingly stroked Steven’s hair. “Come, give me a kiss.”

Steven lazily got up, just enough for Wallace to be able to reach out and kiss his lips, still stained in white. Steven shamelessly let his tongue slip inside Wallace’s mouth, knowing that he liked it when they both messily shared the taste of each other to be even more intimate.

“That’s disgusting,” Wallace joked, giving another quick kiss. “Hey…we’re not done yet. You still need to do something about this,” Wallace said as he hovered his hand around Steven’s crotch.

“Ah…what do you want me to do with it?” Steven asked in anticipation.

“Go sit on that desk up there,” Wallace said as he indicated with his eyes where he wanted Steven to go. It was the desk Steven normally worked at, which he kept pretty clear most of the time. Nodding, Steven sat himself on top of the desk table, awaiting his next orders.

Steven expected Wallace to come up to him, but instead, he remained on his seat, sitting on it as if it were his throne, only turning around to look at Steven. “Good. Take your trousers off…but keep your shirt on.”

“I wonder where this is going.” Steven hastily took his trousers off, leaving him left in his unbuttoned shirt and underwear – still overdressed in comparison to Wallace, and yet, he already felt himself exposed, as he knew he had become so excited that his underwear must have shown how wet he was by now.

“Rub yourself over the fabric. I wonder if you can get any wetter.”

“Ughh. That’s so…” Steven never managed to finish his sentence as one finger rubbed over the outline of his clit. “Mmm…I wish this was your hand.”

“Keep wishing,” Wallace said with a hint of laughter. “I want to see more. Take those cute boxers off so I can see how hard you are.”

Even just hearing Wallace talk was stimulating Steven to get closer to coming, if it weren’t for the fact that it was all just so teasing. He slipped his underwear off, now making him just slightly more exposed than his partner. “Ah…Wallace, please…”

“Finger yourself and go really fast…but don’t let yourself come yet.”

Steven moaned before he could even do as told. His fingers were still covered in Wallace’s mess, but it only made the experience even more dirty and hot – he inserted a finger and took it slowly first to adjust, crying out as he tightened around the stimulation from his own hand. He started going faster, and the sounds of the lubricated friction echoed around the whole room, making Steven feel even more exposed towards Wallace.

“Fuck, Steven…” Wallace sounded breathy again as Steven then noticed that Wallace was touching himself again. He was someone who recovered quite fast, someone who was full of energy and stamina.

“Aaah…I want you to come and fuck me, Wallace…” Steven desperately said, inserting a second finger into himself as he wanted stimulation from something bigger. “Please…”

“Mmm…not yet. Play with your chest for me, Steven.”

“Fuck…” Steven opened out his shirt further to leave no room for Wallace’s imagination, and then he felt around his chest and squeezed what he could. He could have lasted longer if he were masturbating alone, but the fact that Wallace was watching him, and that he had already made himself excited while serving Wallace, made him so close to finishing off. And yet, he couldn’t disobey Wallace just like that. “Ahh…how much longer…”

“I thought you liked being denied from orgasm? That’s what you told me.” Fortunately for Steven, Wallace got out of his chair at last, walking up to Steven. He leaned over the desk to give him a kiss, and immediately Steven grabbed onto Wallace’s length to guide it onto his own crotch, though they were still too far apart from each other for Steven to take it anywhere else.

“Wallace…I-I want you to come outside of me…right here,” Steven rubbed his finger over his clitoris and the outside of his vagina. There would have been nothing wrong if Wallace did end up finishing inside of him, but Steven thought it would be a nice change to make a more visible mess this time round, as if his face and hair wasn’t already dirty enough from their activities.

“Mmm…I thought I was the one giving orders,” Wallace said without any actual bitterness in his tone – Wallace always sounded sweet for Steven, even when being commanding like this. He pushed Steven’s hand away, choosing to guide his own dick over Steven’s crotch, thrusting over skin and rubbing the hard length against Steven’s clit.

“Ohh…Wallace, that’s so teasing…” Steven held tightly onto Wallace’s hips, leaning closer to kiss him yet again. “Come on Wallace, I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream…”

“Aah…Steven…” That seemed to encourage Wallace enough, and without any kind of preparation needed, he entered Steven and slid in all the way. The two held onto each other, and they wasted no time in moving in sync with each other, so fast that the table was rocking and a few pens rolled off the desk.

“Wallace!” Steven moaned together with his partner, trying to kiss him sloppily every now and then, trying to catch a glimpse of the faces Wallace had, pulling him as close as possible so that there was almost no gap between them. He wrapped his bare legs around Wallace, trusting him to be able to keep him sitting upright on the desk and not let him fall over.

“Steven…aaah! I’m almost…” Wallace was about to finish a lot quicker this time, as he must have still been sensitive from the previous round. He pulled out, making a slick sound to match the visuals of his shaft being glossed from Steven’s fluids, and then he started pumping fast with his hand. “Steven…Steven! AAH!”

Wallace came all over Steven yet again, and Steven felt every single drop between his legs. Unable to contain himself any longer, Steven rubbed on his clitoris, which became completely slippery and pulsating from all this stimulation.

“Fuck…Wallace…aah…I’m also going to finish…mhmm… Ahhh!”

 It didn’t take long for Steven’s finger and the mixture of their fluids to make Steven come as well, at long last, Steven reached his orgasm while letting out a blissful scream, squirting all over Wallace’s dick and onto the floor. Taking a deep breath in and out, Steven slumped his head onto Wallace’s shoulder.

“Wow…” Wallace gazed below them, looking at the mess that Steven made. “That…that was amazing.” He hugged Steven, nuzzling their cheeks together.

“You were so great…as always.” Steven wrapped his arms around Wallace, letting himself enjoy the calmer atmosphere in which they could feel close to each other in every way possible.

~

“Are you done cleaning up yet?” Wallace said from a slightly room distance – in the toilet.

“Not yet…” Steven had to grab several wet tissues to clean up the desk and the floor where they had done it. Even though Wallace was a bit impatient, it was true that Steven took a long time to clean up – it would have only taken Wallace five seconds to do the same task.

“Would you be up for another game of chess?” The sound of flushing was heard, and then reassuringly, the sound of the taps running. “I could do with another game.”

“No, I think I’m all worn out after today.” No way Steven could concentrate after their session just now. He briefly looked over at the chess board, in which the pieces were still in the exact same setup as when Wallace defeated him. He chuckled to himself and decided to keep it that way for the time being.

Wallace then came out of the bathroom, only having put on his underwear. “Hmm…actually, I’m feeling hungry right now. Want to help me throw in some steamed dumplings into the cooker?”

Steven felt his stomach rumbling after the mention of food. “Damn, I’m hungry too now. Ok, I’ll help you in a bit after I’m done with this…”

“You’re such a slow King,” Wallace teased. He went up to Steven to give him a kiss, before making his way into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the night.


End file.
